starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batalla de Yavin/Leyendas
La '''Batalla de Yavin', también conocida como la Batalla de la Estrella de la Muerte, fue una batalla importante de la Guerra Civil Galáctica que concluyó con la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte y el primer paso de Luke Skywalker para convertirse en un Jedi completo. Fue una de las primeras grandes victorias de la Rebelión. Preludio Con la inminente finalización de la Estrella de la Muerte, la Alianza Rebelde anticipó una ofensiva Imperial importante contra ellos, fue así como organizaron la Operación Skyhook, cuyo objetivo era robar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte y destruirla, el Crucero Mon Calamari Independencia llevó a miembros del Alto Mando de la Alianza a Yavin IV para coordinar la defensa de la Alianza.Star Wars: X-wing A su llegada el Independencia envió a los Escuadrones Rojo, Oro y Azul a la Base Yavin. Después los reforzaron pilotos veteranos mientras la Alianza reunía sus recursos en preparación para la batalla que se avecinaba.X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide Los planes para la batalla fueron terminados después de que la tripulación y pasajeros del Halcón Milenario rescataron exitosamente (en apariencia) a la Princesa Leia Organa de la Estrella de la Muerte, junto con planos técnicos detallados de la masiva estación espacial. Obi-Wan Kenobi enfrentó a Darth Vader y se sacrificó para que el grupo pudiera escapar con los planos y entregarlos al mando de la Alianza.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza Sin embargo, como Leia sospechaba, el Imperio les había permitido escapar al instalarles un dispositivo rastreador que los guiaría a la base Rebelde principal en una de las tres lunas habitables del gigantesco Planeta de gas Yavin Prime.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza. Al ubicar la posición de la nave, el Imperio envió un Asalto en Yavin 4 en la que Tropas fueron a investigar actividad rebelde allí. Al confirmar la presencia rebelde, informaron a las autoridades Imperiales a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte y estas se dirigieron hacia el satelite para terminar con la base rebeldeStar Wars: Battlefront. Al estudiar los planos que llevaba R2-D2 los Rebeldes supieron que la estación tenía un pequeño tubo de escape que llevaba al reactor principal, que permitiría a un torpedo de protones alcanzarlo y destruir la estación. Sin embargo, el tubo sólo tenía 2 metros de ancho y estaba en una angosta trinchera protegida por baterías de turboláser. La trinchera tenía que ser navegada para permitir al sistema de puntería identificar el puerto, en una climática porción de la batalla llamada ‘Persecución en la Trinchera’. Había poca confianza que la debilidad pudiera ser explotada en esas condiciones.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza La batalla left|thumb|180px|[[Turbolásers defienden la Estrella de la Muerte durante la batalla de Yavin.]] La Estrella de la Muerte llegó al sistema escoltada por una pequeña flota de apoyo consistente en la fragata Nebulon-B Divad y dos corbetas CR90 BB 45 y SB 35. Mientras la Estrella de la Muerte se preparaba para disparar su arma principal, un satélite de comunicaciones fue desplegado para coordinar las defensas. Los Rebeldes, aún planeando su ataque, sabían que cualquier retraso que sufriera la Estrella de la Muerte podría ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Por lo tanto planearon un pequeño ataque para destruir el satélite de comunicaciones y alterar las comunicaciones. Un trío de Ala-X, incluyendo a Keyan Farlander, y un par de Puntas de Lanza R-22 fueron enviados a destruirlo. Mientras los compañeros de Farlander mantenían ocupados a los cazas Imperiales, Farlander se dirigió al satélite, destruyéndolo con un torpedo de protones. La misión fue un éxito, previniendo que el Imperio llamara refuerzos y obstaculizando sus defensas, aunque dos de los Ala-X Rebeldes fueron derribados y los pilotos tuvieron que ser rescatados después. Farlander fue rápidamente despachado de nuevo en una de dos Ala-X encargadas de destruir algunas de las defensas alrededor de la trinchera. Tuvieron éxito al destruir varias baterías láser y algunos pequeños hangares en la superficie, limitando la habilidad de la Estrella de la Muerte para lanzar cazas, aunque se perdió otro Ala-X. La Persecución en la Trinchera Después de los ataques preliminares una flota de 22 Ala-X, 8 Ala-Y y 2 Puntas de Lanza R-22 se dirigieron a asaltar la estación. La Estrella de la Muerte trató de usar sus baterías para defenderse, pero las defensas estaban diseñadas para combatir naves capitales, no los pequeños y ágiles cazas Rebeldes. Las naves destruyeron varias torretas y un piloto novato conocido como Novato Uno destruyó un cañón de iones gigante montado en la estación, para permitir la fase principal del asalto.Rebel Assault thumb|250px|right|Las baterías de la Estrella de la Muerte tratan de derribar a los cazas Rebeldes. El comandante de la estación, el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, descartó el ataque como inútil y rehusó desplegar los vastos escuadrones TIE de la estación. Pero Darth Vader, reconociendo la amenaza, ordenó a su escuadrón personal reunirse bajo su autoridad. Los escuadrones de Cazas TIE atacaron a las fuerzas Rebeldes poco después de descubrir que sus baterías láser estaban fallando. Se pasó una orden para que los turbolásers dejaran de disparar, para que dejaran a los TIEs hacer el trabajo, y para evitar que los cazas Imperiales fueran derribados por el fuego amigo.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza Los Rebeldes intentaron tres bombardeos durante la Persecución en la Trinchera. La primera fue realizada por tres Y-Wings, la segunda por tres X-Wings. Ninguna tuvo éxito pues Darth Vader y sus compañeros de vuelo destruyeron a los cazas uno por uno. Un tercer intento dirigido por Luke Skywalker también consistió en tres X-Wings. De su escuadrón uno fue dañado y tuvo que retirarse, y el otro fue destruido.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza Para el Mando Rebelde todo estaba perdido: la Estrella de la Muerte había llegado a la posición de disparo, casi todos los cazas se habían perdido y el último piloto que podía estar en la trinchera apagó sin sentido su computadora de puntería. Sin embargo, Skywalker fue aconsejado por el espíritu de Obi-Wan Kenobi para usar la Fuerza para hacer el tiro casi imposible.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza thumb|left|250px|La Estrella de la Muerte es destruida. Vader, sintiendo que el último piloto era poderoso en la Fuerza, se preparó para matarlo. Sin embargo, en el último momento Han Solo y Chewbacca en el Halcón Milenario sorprendieron a Darth Vader con un disparo láser que destruyó a uno de sus pilotos. En la confusión el otro piloto Imperial entró en pánico y se estrelló contra el caza de Vader, enviando al Señor Sith hacia el espacio, fuera de control. Luke hizo el tiro y, con la Fuerza ayudándolo, sus torpedos entraron al tubo. La Estrella de la Muerte explotó justo antes de que su arma principal destruyera Yavin IV. El Gran Moff Tarkin y la mayoría de su personal murieron en la explosión. La Alianza Rebelde había ganado una victoria espectacular.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza Consecuencias Como resultado de esta batalla, la Alianza Rebelde ganó credibilidad como un legítimo oponente militar al Imperio. Entre los efectos de la batalla y la disolución del Senado Imperial, miles de sistemas estelares abiertamente se unieron a la Alianza en los meses que siguieron a la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Como resultado, el Imperio comenzó a ocupar planetas que antes no había tocado, y ambas acciones resultaron en la intensificación de la guerra. right|thumb|200px|[[Bombardero TIE/sa|Bombarderos TIE atacan la base Rebelde en Yavin IV.]] Pocos meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, el Imperio lanzó varias pequeñas incursiones a la luna de Llavín como la segunda Batalla de Yavin IV Star Wars: Battlefront, bloqueo de Yavin y la Incursión sobre YavinStar Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption, intentando destruir al grupo principal de la Rebelión.Star Wars: Battlefront Estas incursiones las realizaron pequeños escuadrones TIE lanzados de una pequeña base cerca del sistema Yavin. A menudo eran patrullas de reconocimiento más que ataques en represalia. La Alianza Rebelde aún tenía que evacuar Yavin IV para escapar a la venganza de la Flota Estelar Imperial y eventualmente se asentaron en Hoth. La última incursión Imperial fue un asalto brutal consistente en un bloqueo planetario y un gran número de tropas, Cazas TIE y AT-STs. El general Jan Dodonna, el cerebro tras la defensa de Yavin, no pudo escapar y fue capturado y encarcelado por fuerzas Imperiales.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds El recientemente lanzado Ejecutor fue enviado a destruir la flota Rebelde. Pero el escuadrón de Destructores Estelares del almirante Griff salió de la velocidad de la luz y chocó contra el Ejecutor. Para cuando la tripulación recuperó el control la última nave Rebelde ya había saltado al hiperespacio. Pocos pilotos Rebeldes salieron vivos de la batalla, y sólo sabe de: Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, Novato Uno, Ru Murleen, Merrick Simms, Jake Farrell y Keyan Farlander.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza Impacto en el calendario 25 años después el Consejo Histórico de la Nueva República decidió establecer un nuevo calendario. Algunos ya usaban un calendario en que el año 0 era la caída de Palpatine. Sin embargo, debido a la importancia de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, la pérdida de millones del personal Imperial y su importancia en el posterior derrocamiento del Imperio, el consejo estableció el año 0 como el año cuando ocurrió la Batalla de Yavin; así se instituyó el calendario ABY/DBY. La Alianza Galáctica, como el sucesor legal de la difunta Nueva República, continuó usando este calendario, aunque no se sabe qué calendario usó el Imperio Galáctico. Escuadrones 32 cazas estelares Rebeldes partieron de Yavin IV. La flota entera comprendía a los Escuadrones Rojo, Oro, Azul y otro escuadrón. Los pilotos conocidos asignados fueron: *Escuadrón Rojo (12 Ala-X T-65): **Líder Rojo - Garven Dreis **Rojo 2 - Wedge Antilles **Rojo 3 - Biggs Darklighter **Rojo 4 - John D. Branon **Rojo 5 - Luke Skywalker **Rojo 6 - Jek Tono Porkins **Rojo 7 - Elyhek Rue **Rojo 8 - Bren Quersey **Rojo 9 - Naytaan **Rojo 10 - Theron Nett **Rojo 11 - ? **Rojo 12 - ? *Escuadrón Oro (Ala-Y BTL): **Líder Oro - Jon Vander **Oro 2 - Tiree **Oro 3 - Ryle Torsyn **Oro 4 - Lepira **Oro 5 - Davish Krail **Oro 6 - Hol Okand **Oro 7 - Keyan Farlander *Escuadrón Azul (Ala-X T-65, Punta de Lanza R-22) **Líder Azul - Merrick Simms (Ala-X T-65) **Azul 2 - Ru Murleen (Ala-X T-65) **Azul 3 - Novato Uno (Ala-X T-65) **Azul 4 - Thurlow Harris (Ala-X T-65) **Azul 7 - Jake Farrell (Punta de Lanza R-22) *Escuadrón desconocido (posiblemente "Escuadrón Verde") **Pilotos desconocidos (Ala-X T-65, Ala-Y BTL) *Otros pilotos (escuadrones desconocidos): **Hamo Blastwell **Wenton Chan **Fin Danglot **Ernek Marskan **Talos Merkin **Naeco **Sam Raider **Doyle Skims (Ala-Y BTL) **Travis *''Halcón Milenario'' **Han Solo **Chewbacca Bajas y supervivientes Alianza Rebelde *El desesperado asalto de la Alianza a la Estrella de la Muerte tuvo éxito, pero a un costo. De los doce miembros del Escuadrón Rojo, sólo dos (Luke Skywalker y Wedge Antilles) sobrevivieron al asalto. Todos los miembros del Escuadrón Oro excepto Keyan Farlander también murieron. Mientras que otros pilotos también sobrevivieron al asalto, las bajas fueron extremadamente altas. *El comandante Hamo Blastwell fue considerado muerto por los otros pilotos, pero oficialmente fue perdido en acción. Blastwell de hecho sobrevivió y reportes posteriores mencionaron que trabajaba como agente encubierto para la Alianza, pasando como un oficial Imperial. *Varios otros Rebeldes estacionados en Yavin IV no pudieron o no quisieron participar en la batalla. Jal Te Gniev y Derek Klivian estaban enfermos y no pudieron volar. Wes Janson se hubiera unido a los pilotos en Yavin IV antes de la batalla, pero se quedó atrás en su asignación previa debido a una enfermedad. Su reemplazo, Jek Porkins, murió en la batalla. Tyler Lucian huyó de Yavin IV antes de la llegada de la Estrella de la Muerte, temiendo por su vida. *Un naturalista sullustano rebelde llamado Dr'uun Unnh murió en la superficie de la luna mientras exploraba el lugar cuando un caza TIE se estrelló contra él durante la batalla. Imperio Galáctico *Todo el personal a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte murió cuando la estación explotó, incluyendo a Tarkin, el general Cassio Tagge, el almirante Conan Antonio Motti y otros oficiales de alto rango del personal de Tarkin. Miles de otros oficiales, tropas y personal también murieron. *Casi todos los pilotos de cazas Imperiales involucrados en la batalla también murieron. Las excepciones fueron Darth Vader, cuyo caza salió sin control hacia el espacio, y un piloto llamado Qorl, quien se estrelló en la superficie de Yavin IV. Qorl sobreviría solo en las selvas por décadas hasta que fue descubierto por los estudiantes del Praxeum Jedi de Luke Skywalker. *Maximilian Veers se dirigía a reportarse a la Estrella de la Muerte para una nueva asignación cuando comenzó la batalla. Su trasbordador de mando fue atacado y se estrelló en Yavin IV. Él fue rescatado por fuerzas Imperiales después de la batalla. *Más o menos la mitad de la Legión 501 estaban a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte cuando fue destruida. Otra tercera parte murió cuando sus naves fueron destruidas por la explosión. Entre bastidores [[Archivo:Battleofyavin_negvv.jpg|thumb|right|150px|El Plan de Batalla de The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels.]] La batalla está basada en las escenas de batalla de la película de guerra británica The Dam Busters. En la novelización de la película el escuadrón de X-Wings de Luke Skywalker se llama “Escuadrón Azul”, mientras el escuadrón de Ala-Y es el “Escuadrón Rojo”. En la película estos colores se cambiaron a Rojo y Oro, respectivamente. Este cambio fue necesario porque la pintura azul de las Ala-X tuvo que ser cambiada pues se perdía en la blue screen. The Farlander Papers revela que Keyan Farlander es el piloto del Ala-Y que se puede ver dejando la Estrella de la Muerte junto con Luke, Wedge y el Halcón Milenario, aunque algunas ilustraciones muestran a más de un Ala-Y dentro de las naves Rebeldes sobrevivientes. The Star Wars Encyclopedia pone al comandante Narra y su Vuelo Renegado en la Batalla de Yavin. Leland Chee de Lucasfilm ha confirmado que este es un error en los foros de StarWars.com http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=222689&start=3000 La Batalla (y sus versions alternas) ha aparecido tantas veces en fuentes del UE que han contribuido con muchos retcons y nuevos elementos, parece que los eventos que se ven en la película son sólo una porción limitada de la batalla en sí. La película describe la batalla sólo desde el punto de vista de algunos miembros de los Escuadrones Rojo y Oro, aunque sólo cubre algunas de las treinta naves que se ven en la película. Estas fuentes también sugieren que los Rebeldes tenían que pasar a través de fuerzas Imperiales antes de llegar a la Estrella de la Muerte. Rebel Assault mostró que la Estrella de la Muerte era orbitada por un Destructor Estelar que lanzó una oleada de TIEs y que se tuvo que neutralizar un cañón de superficie antes de la Persecución en la Trinchera. Star Wars: X-wing mostró otras naves Imperiales, como la Divad. La novelización de Una Nueva Esperanza también menciona dos escuadrones adicionales (Amarillo y Verde) que cubren a los que se ven en la película. Aunque estos escuadrones no se ven en la película, el número de cazas sugiere más que dos escuadrones. right|thumb|200px|Arte conceptual de [[Ralph McQuarrie.]] Un Escuadrón Azul en Yavin IV se menciona en X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide. Este escuadrón aparece en Rebel Assault, aunque los detalles específicos del juego (el personaje del jugador destruyendo la Estrella de la Muerte) no son canónicos. Los personajes del juego aparecen en Rebel Assault II, cuya historia ha sido referida en fuentes consideradas canon. El cuarto escuadrón no ha sido referenciado en ninguna fuente aparte de la novelización y no se ha nombrado. Los fans han especulado que el cuarto escuadrón puede ser el “Escuadrón Verde”, ya que todos los colores mencionados en la novelización han sido usados en otras encarnaciones (asumiendo que “Amarillo” es un sustituto de “Oro”). Esto no se ha establecido oficialmente. Aunque la película nos muestra sólo tres cazas sobrevivientes, tanto X-wing como Rebel Assault muestran a otros que se alejan de la Estrella de la Muerte. En las páginas Q&A de StarWars.com Steve Sansweet dice que es “bastante definitivo” que más naves sobrevivieron aunque no se vean en pantalla. Se muestran A-Wings luchando en la Batalla de Yavin en X-wing y Rebel Assault, aunque otras fuentes indican que estos cazas fueron introducidos algún tiempo después de la batalla. Los Ala-A de estos juegos han sido "retconeadas" para ser R-22 Spearheads, precursoras de la primera nave. Los escritores crearon al Spearhead específicamente para resolver esta discrepancia y la aparcición del Ala-A en Droids. Inside the Worlds of Star Wars muestra un R-22 en la base Rebelde poco antes de la batalla. Apariciones *''Star Wars Imperio: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *La novelización de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War '' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' **''Star Wars: Rebellion'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Star Wars Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Priority: X'' *''Fair Prey'' *''To Fight Another Day'' *''La Búqueda de Vader'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *[[El Ojo de la Mente (cómics)|Comic de El Ojo de la Mente]] *''A Valentine Story'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Lucky'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' Notas y referencias Yavin Yavin Yavin bg:Битката при Явин de:Schlacht von Yavin en:Battle of Yavin fr:Bataille de Yavin it:Battaglia di Yavin hu:Yavini csata nl:Battle of Yavin pl:Bitwa o Yavin pt:Batalha de Yavin ru:Битва при Явине fi:Yavinin taistelu